kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
DeathTrooper (SKW)
The DeathTroopers are the basic grunts and foot soldiers of the Super Evil Empire Demonizer. More deadly than any average Heartless Sora has faced before, their laser cores are located in a different body part of every mass produced model, making a squadron or an army of them harder to defeat. Design Their design resembles a sleeker, demented version of Mega Man X's base form, and is colored black, grey, and silver with a red, Z-shaped visor. The Demonizer insignia is on their forehead. Arsenal Weaponry * Mega Launchers- derived from the Megarangers'(red, blue, black) powers. * Silver Bat-lizer- Bat-like armor created from Mega Silver's powers. * Ginga Conquerer- Armors created from the Gingamen's(red, blue, green) and Black Knight's powers. * Ginga Heavy Blasters- derived from the Gingamen's and Black Knight's powers. * Time Chasers- small vehicles that transform into detatchable armor, derived from the Timerangers'(red, blue, green) powers. * Savage Battlers- transform into hoverboards, derived from the Gaorangers'(red, blue, black, silver) powers. One each of every type combine into a Savage Battle Tank. * Lunar Phoenix Armor- derived from Gao Silver's powers, and also partly inspired by Gao Falcon. * Abare Phantom Armor- derived from the Abarangers' powers. * Abare Quadro Armor- derived from the Abarangers' (black, Killer) powers. * Deka Cyber Arms- derived from the Dekarangers'(red, blue, green), and Radd Spencer's powers. * Magi DragoMorph Armor- derived from the Magirangers'(red, green, yellow, Wolzard) powers. * Gougou Gyro Launcher Armor- derived from Bouken Red's powers * Go-On Guard Armor- derived from the Go-Ongers'(red,black) powers. Vehicles * Magna Rotator- Somewhat similar to the Ohrangers' Giant Roller, and derived from Black Knight's powers. * Ginga Speeder- splits into two vehicles, derived from the Gingamen's(red, blue, green), and Black Knight's powers. * Kyukyu Armors- transforming vehicles somewhat inspired by the GoGo V's LifeBird. * Strider Tornatrex- derived from the Hurricanegers' and Striders' powers. Strider Hiryu commandeered one. * AbaRaptor Charger- derived from AbareKiller's powers. One was stolen by Regina. * Deka Patrol Cycles- derived from the Dekarangers'(red, blue, Master) powers. They morph into jets and combine with each other * Deka Morph ATVS- derived from the Dekarangers'(red, blue, Master) powers. They morph into hovercrafts and combine with their respectively colored Patrol Cycles. * Magi DraCommand Truck- derived from the Magirangers' greater powers. * Magi CycleMorphs- enemies that transform into cycles inspired by Magi Red and Magi Shine's powers. * Gougou Turbo Drillers- derived from the Boukengers'(red, blue, black) powers. * Gougou Mach Morphers- derived from the Boukengers'(red, blue, black) powers. * Gougou Moto Morphers- derived from the Boukengers'(red, blue, black) powers. * Geki Thunder- derived from the Gekirangers' powers. * Go-On Formula Transports- derived from the Go-Ongers'(red, black) powers, and can combine with the Go-On Guardian Armors * Go-On Cycletrax Choppers- derived from the Go-Ongers'(red, blue, black, gold) powers. * ScorpiOrigami- derived from Shinken Gold's powers and utilized by Chimatsuri. Trivia * The DeathTroopers' overall design is heavily inspired from Adi Granov's take on Mega Man X(see the image above) intended for a cancelled FPS reboot of the Mega Man X game series. Their taking inspiration from X himself is furthered by their similarity to the Patheons from Mega Man Zero. * Most, if not all of the DeathTroopers' arsenal actually comes from a multitude of toyline-exclusive Power Rangers figures. The in-universe explanation for this is that such weaponry was created from drained Ranger Key energies. * The term "laser core" was originally used for the Transformers' equivalent of the human heart in the G1 cartoon, until Beast Wars coined the term "Spark" as the new official name from then on. * Despite sharing the same name, the DeathTroopers of Superhero Keyblade Wars and [[starwars:Death_trooper|the ones from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story]] are drastically unrelated. The former DeathTroopers actually have more resemblance to Iron Man and Mega Man X. Category:Enemies Category:Superhero Keyblade Wars Category:Demonizer Category:Robots